Jacob Masters - list of appearances
The following is a list of Jacob Masters' appearances. Casualty Series 29 * "If You Could Bottle It" * "The Next Step" * "Dark Horses" * "The Long Haul" * "Knock Knock Who's There?" * "Forsaking All Others - Part One" * "Forsaking All Others - Part Two" Series 30 * "A Child's Heart - Part One" * "A Child's Heart - Part Two" * "Objectum Sexual" * "Cradle to the Grave" * "Belief" * "Rules of Attraction" * "One Shot" * "Best Served Cold" * "Avoidable Harm" * "Strangers" * "Estranged" * "Maybe This Year" * "Silence Speaks" * "Home for Christmas" * "A Life Less Ordinary" * "Lie to Me" * "Black Alert" * "Shame" * "The Good Life" * "Hearts and Flowers" * "Just Do It" * "Fatal Error - Part One" * "High Tide" * "Sweet Child of Mine" * "Buried Alive" * "Hopelessly Addicted" * "Survivors" * "A Clear Conscience" * "Tangled Webs We Weave" * "Chain Reaction" * "This Life" * "The Best Day of My Life" * "History Repeating" * "What Lies Beneath" * "Where the Truth Lies" * "The Fear" * "Sticks and Stones" Series 31 * "Too Old for This Shift" * "Fall on Me" * "Strike Three" * "Pride Comes Before a Fall" * "Schoolboy Crush" * "Party Pooper" * "Too Much Love Will Kill You" * "The Big Day" * "Night of the Loving Dead" * "Shock to the System" * "Thirty Years" * "About My Mother" * "Not in Holby Anymore" * "All I Want for Christmas Is You" * "Bah Humbug" * "What Lurks in the Heart" * "Back to School" * "Little Sister" * "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" * "The Stag, the Dog and the Sheep" * "You Are Your Only Limit" * "Slipping Under" * "It Starts With the Shoes" * "The Good Samaritan" * "Mobile" * "Five Days" * "Sleeping With the Enemy" * "Child of Mine" * "When the Whistle Blows" * "Reap the Whirlwind - Part One" * "Reap the Whirlwind - Part Two" * "Break Point" * "End of the Road" * "Roadman" * "Swift Vengeance Waits" * "Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep" * "War of the Roses" * "Man Up" * "One" Series 32 * Episode 1 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 10 * Episode 12 * Episode 14 * Episode 15 * Episode 16 * Episode 19 * Episode 20 * Episode 21 * Episode 22 * Episode 23 * Episode 24 * Episode 25 * Episode 26 * Episode 27 * Episode 29 * Episode 30 * Episode 31 * Episode 32 * Episode 34 * Episode 35 * Episode 37 * Episode 38 * Episode 39 * Episode 40 * Episode 41 * Episode 42 * Episode 43 Series 33 * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 6 * Episode 8 * Episode 9 * Episode 13 * Episode 17 * Episode 19 * Episode 30 * Episode 34 * Episode 36 * Episode 37 * Episode 38 * Episode 39 * Episode 40 * Episode 41 * Episode 42 * Episode 43 * Episode 44 * Episode 46 Series 34 * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 * Episode 4 * Episode 5 * Episode 6 * Episode 9 * Episode 11 * Episode 13 * Episode 14 * Episode 15 * Episode 16 * Episode 17 * Episode 18 * Episode 19 * Episode 20 Category:Lists of character appearances